An Angel's Story
by CrisisExceed
Summary: What happens when a secret changes Rock's life around forever. Rated for language. chapter 10 is up will be continued in KOF section of video games.[rewrite in progress]
1. The Calling

Disclaimer: All characters in this story belong to SNK. I'm just using the characters.  
  
Chapter 1: The Calling  
  
The sound of an alarm clock was ringing for ten minutes before he turned it off. The blond looked at it, it read: 7:25. "Damn! I'm going to be late!" Rock exclaimed. He then fell out of bed.  
  
His best friend Terry heard the loud thump. "He's awake." He told himself then gave a sigh. "He does this every morning."  
  
Back with Rock, he was getting ready quickly because he was in a hurry. His wardrobe was simple a black shirt, black pants, and a black belt. See simple. He walked himself to the bathroom. He was then looking in the mirror. But all he did was put a little gel in hand, then stroked it through his smooth blond hair. "Hey Terry." he said as he walked into the living room. Sitting in the living room was his jacket and his gloves (Which were also black).  
  
"Sup kid." Terry said to Rock.  
  
He put his black gloves and his red and white jacket that went down about half way down his waist. The jacket had a symbol on the back. It consisted of a white star and black wings. After putting on his jacket Rock grabbed his blue backpack, a black helmet with a falcon design, and slid some money and keys into his pocket. "Later." He said and walked out of the house.  
  
He walked up to a black motorcycle with a kind of red armor. He put his helmet on. His helmet covered his whole head except for his eyes. Rock then got on his motorcycle. He reved up about three times before he quickly left.  
  
Rock lives three miles away from school. When he got there a guy was waiting for him. "Hey! Bogard!" the senor called for him.  
  
"What do you want...McKnight." Rock got in his face. "It's Rock Bogard vs. Kyle McKnight!" some kid called. Kyle first threw a punch, Rock quickly dodged. Kyle then threw a punch with his left hand, and the result was the same. Rock got tired of dodging so he threw a punch, it connected. Kyle was getting mad so he started to throw a fury of punches.  
  
A teacher noticed the crowd of students. He navigated his way through the crowd and only saw Kyle throwing punches. "Hey! Break it up!" the teacher shouted at the two boys. "McKnight this is your 11th fight this week." The teacher turned towards Rock "You OK?"  
  
"Yeah... I guess so." Rock responded while rubbing his arm.  
  
"What a jerk." Rock's best friend was waiting for him.  
  
"What do you want Cole?"  
  
"I'm just waiting for you. Now let's get to class." Cole started to walk, but what he didn't notice is that Rock was not following. "Dude, what's the hold up?"  
  
"Just a sec." Rock was dazed by the girl walking by. She had long shiny brown hair, blue eyes, a pair of blue jeans, and a red short sleeved top.  
  
Cole waved his hand in front of his possed best friend. "Hey. Hey! HEY ROCK ARE YOU IN THERE?"  
  
Rock snapped back to reality. "Thanks lets go."  
  
Cole and Rock came to a blue door with the numbers '206' on it. "I hate homeroom." Said Cole. Rock ignored him and walked in.  
  
When he got in many conversations busted out. "Hey did you see the fight this morning?" one boy said.  
  
"McKnight was going to kick the crap out of Bogard." Another said.  
  
"You know what Cole, I agree I also hate homeroom." Said Rock listening in on the conversations.  
  
"So Rock I heard you were number eleven for McKnight this week." Said a brown haired girl as Rock came to sit down.  
  
"Then you heard correctly." Responded Rock in an angry tone of voice.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" asked the girl.  
  
"Well Kat he's just mad because HE was number eleven instead of some one else." Cole answered. Kat was short for Katharine. She had brown hair, green eyes, a green top, and black pants.  
  
"So Rock our three month vacation is coming up, what you are going to be doing?" asked Kat  
  
"I for one, am just going to hang around town." Interrupted Cole.  
  
"I'm goin' to KOF." Rock finally responded. Cole tried to hold back his laugh. "Did I say something funny?"  
  
"Dude, if you're going to lie at least make it a better one." Cole started to laugh. Rock was looking at him with anger.  
  
"Cole, I don't think he was lying." Said Kat. Rock remained silent for the rest of the period. When it did end he immediately got out of the classroom.  
  
He went to his locker to grab his history book when his hand started to glow. "Not now." He started to panic.  
  
Cole was right next to him when he said that. "Huh?" Cole was puzzled. "Dude, who are you talking to and what do you mean 'Not now'?"  
  
Rock looked to his left, then to his right. "Look." Rock showed Cole his glowing hand.  
  
"Why are you doing that here?"  
  
"My powers have minds of there own."  
  
"You can't control them."  
  
"It's not that I can't control them, it's that I don't have complete control."  
  
"Uhhhh...OK whatever."  
  
Rock went through his day like usual: History, Science, P.E., English, lunch, Woodshop, and last math. It all seemed boring to him. As he walked out of the building, a strange man caught his eye. He had purple hair and a look on his face as if he was ready to kill Rock. As Rock gazed at this man, a voice came in his head. "I'm drawing closer."  
  
Rock instantly stopped and started to panic. "Huh? Who's there?"  
  
"I want your power." When Rock turned to face the guy, he was gone, and the voice slowly faded away from his mind.  
  
"How weird." He told himself and tried to forget about it. As Rock walked to his motorcycle, he couldn't forget about the demonic voice.  
  
On his way to work the demonic voice came again. "I want your power. I want it. I'm drawing closer." Rock was now scared by the voice and was not paying any attention to the road. Therefore, he didn't realize that he was heading for a large semi-truck. The truck blew its horn. Rock finally paid attention and quickly dodged. He crashed in the process.  
  
Mai was coming out of the coffee shop when she saw an ambulance drive by. Mai was always curious about things so, she quickly followed it. When it finally stopped, what she saw is what she didn't expect. She gazed at the boy in the medical bed, when she realized it was Rock. "Rock!"  
  
"You know this boy miss." The medic started to talk to her.  
  
"Yeah." Mai responded, as they put Rock in the ambulance. "Please take good care of him." She said. Then she watched the ambulance drive off.  
  
At the hospital Andy and Mai ran through the halls looking for Rock's room. When they did, they saw his head wrapped his bandages and his arm in a sling. In a chair next to his bed lied his jacket. It had spots of blood of where the white was and the smell of blood.  
  
Andy and Mai gazed at Rock when a doctor walked in. "What are his injuries?" asked Andy  
  
"Twisted ankle, broken arm, and mild concussion."  
  
"Is that it?" asked Mai just to be sure.  
  
"That's all."  
  
What Andy and Mai didn't realize is that Rock opened his eyes. All Rock saw was a bright light. "Am I dead?" he asked.  
  
"No you're not and we're glad." Andy responded.  
  
"I called your father." Mai continued  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Err... Terry. I called Terry."  
  
"Is he on his way." Asked Rock  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Rock rose from his bed and looked at his jacket. "IS THAT MY JACKET COVERED IN BLOOD!!!" He shouted.  
  
"He going to be just fine." A voice came from behind.  
  
Andy and Mai looked behind them. It was Terry standing in the doorway. "Thanks for calling me Mai."  
  
"No prob." Mai responded.  
  
"Well I know I'm fine but what about my motorcycle?" interrupted Rock.  
  
"The only thing she got was a few scratches on her side." Responded Terry.  
  
"Well then let's get out of here." Said Rock struggling to get up.  
  
"Well then you're going to need this." Said Terry handing Rock a crutch.  
  
They left the hospital, and headed home. When they got home, Rock immediately went to his room. He lied on his bed thinking about the demonic voice.  
  
R&R people I tell you now up dates will be SLOW. 


	2. So many questions, one answer to all

Chapter 2: Many questions, one answer to all  
  
It took Rock's injuries four weeks to heal. "Huh. My injuries healed faster than ever. Doc was right my injuries did heal faster than ever." He said to himself.  
  
"What are you blabbing on about kid?" said Terry startling Rock.  
  
"Nothing. Just nothing."  
  
"So when do you get your cast off?"  
  
"Tomorrow. Why?"  
  
"Just curious. Don't forget tomorrow is Saturday."  
  
"I know, Arcade day."  
  
"You going?"  
  
"Just going for a few rounds of DDR." Rock let out a big yawn. "I'm tired. I'm going to bed. Good night Terry." He left the living room and went straight for his room. When he got to his room he picked up his guitar. He started to play a soft, depressing rock tune. He started to singing "I've got no where to go but up. I want to fly away and never say good- bye. I just want to fly away and touch the sky. So I just keep falling." His voice faded from his mind and with that Rock fell asleep.  
  
"What should I do dad?" said Terry as he lied on his bed. "Is it really right to raise someone else's kid? I couldn't change Geese but I did change Rock. I mean hell he looks up to me. Without Rock my life would probably be worse. Tell me dad was it fate or destiny?" thinking about this Terry fell asleep.  
  
Rock let out a big yawn, as he opened his eyes. He put his guitar on its stand getting out of bed. He looked out his window and gave a sigh "South town is no different in the morning than at night." He left his room and went to Terry's room. He banged on the door with his crutch "Hey Terry open up. I can't drive with a busted ankle."  
  
"I'll be out in ten minutes kid." Terry shouted back. Rock went back to his room and got ready himself. "You ready kid?" Rock found Terry.  
  
"Ready." Rock responded, and with that they left. It took them 30 minutes to get to the hospital. It only took the doctors 10 minutes to get the arm cast and the bandages off Rock's ankle.  
  
"What did the doctor say?" asked Terry as they walked out of the building.  
  
"All he said was to take it easy."  
  
"To the arcade."  
  
"Yeah but I'll walk." Responded Rock. It only took Rock 5 minutes to get to the arcade. When he got there, Rock immediately turned has sights to a machine that said 'DDR Extreme'. He stood there watching the people play. The two people playing were both on heavy and were missing many steps. "What posers." Thought Rock, and when they failed the song Rock stepped up and was ready. He picked, Mode play: single, difficultly: Heavy. "Let these posers see a real player." He thought again and started to choose a song.  
  
He first pressed both arrow buttons to change the order of songs. The songs were now separated by genre. He pressed them again so they were now in alphabetical order. He chose the section with the letters 'num'. There, there were songs called: .59, 321 Stars, and 5.1.1. He chose the song called .59. He passed it with such ease. He did two more songs called Healing Vision (angelic mix), and B4U. He also passed this song with ease. Rock spent a total of about three hours at the arcade.  
  
He looked at his watch. It read 4:41. "Damn I've been there longer than expected." Said Rock as he walked out of the arcade. "Terry is probably going to be mad when I get home." Rock waited at a bus stop. He waited there for 30 minutes, and the ride was 20 minutes long. So when he got home, he it was 5:31 and his prediction was right Terry was angry.  
  
"Where the hell have you been kid?" asked Terry in the maddest voice ever.  
  
"I stayed too long that's all."  
  
"Don't do that Rock. You scare me when you do."  
  
"OK I won't do again." Rock left the living room and straight to his room. Rock was taking a nap when hi phone rang. He looked at his clock it read 8:13. He answered his phone "Hello."  
  
"We need us a fourth driver. Are you game?" said the voice on the other line.  
  
"Why now? I was taking a nap."  
  
"Very funny. You coming or not."  
  
"I'll be there in five." Rock hung up. Rock put his jacket on and went to the living room. Rock picked some keys and left without telling anyone where he is going. "If Andy finds out he is going to kill me, and it's not even his car."  
  
Rock arrived at his destination and was ready to race. "Crap." Exclaimed Kira, for it was Rock who stepped out of the silver skyline.  
  
"What's a punk kid like you doing in a place like this?" Carlos was intimated by Rock.  
  
"Carlos Marques. You have a record for doing this." Rock walked up to him. Both drivers got in their fighting stance.  
  
"Marques, Bogard! We have a race to start." Ryan called to them.  
  
"Thanks for calling me here Ryan. So what's the entrée fee?"  
  
"50 bucks."  
  
While putting a 50 dollar bill in Ryan's hand a white haired kid about Rock's age caught his eye. "Hey! Who's the new guy?"  
  
"He's new. His name is K'." responded Ryan.  
  
"K' huh?" thinking about this reminded Rock of the demonic voice and the purple haired guy. He found a connection. "That guy... That guy is the demonic voice!"  
  
"Hey Rock! It's race time!" Kira shouted. Rock got into his car.  
  
"You were lucky last time Bogard but it is not happening again." Said Carlos, looking to his left. "This time the prize money is mine."  
  
He looked to his right and saw K'. "I know I've seen that guy before." Thought Rock. He then paid attention to the road. A woman stepped in the middle of the drivers. She was holding a red cloth and held it high into the air.  
  
"Ready..." all the drivers revved up their engines. K's red viper looked intimidating, Carlos's Navy Blue Lancer was ready, Kira's yellow Corvette was also ready and Rock in his silver Skyline was ready to floor it. "Set... GO!" and with that the drivers took off.  
  
They were coming to the first turn and it was: Carlos, K', Kira, and Rock not too far behind. Kira and Rock were locked in battle. Every time he moved so did she. Rock moved left. So did Kira. Rock moved right. Same results. He stayed right for quite some time.  
  
"Why aren't you moving?" said Kira as she looked in her rear view mirror. Rock moved slightly left. Kira went all the way left and Rock quickly passed her. "Damn! I always fall for that!" shouted Kira in anger.  
  
"Sucker." Said rock as he looked behind him. Carlos and K' were locked tight.  
  
"That prize money is mine." Said Carlos in confidence, not knowing Rock had caught up. Rock went head to head with K'. K' tried to lose him be speeding up, but every time he pulled away Rock caught up. They soon got up with Carlos. It was now a three way battle. Carlos noticed that Rock came on his left and K' on his right. They both rammed Carlos knocking him out of the race. He got out of his car and watched Kira go by.  
  
"You're mine." Said Rock.  
  
"Bring it on Bogard." Said K' and they floored it towards the finish line. It was close both noses of the cars were right next to each other, and when they passed the finish line Rock came out on top.  
  
Both drivers came out of there cars. "Good race." Rock stuck out his right arm.  
  
Rock and K' shook hands. "Yeah... good race." K' got back into his car and quickly left.  
  
The purple haired man caught Rock's eye. "I'm still coming."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Why don't you follow me and find out."  
  
"Wait. You're the demonic voice. The purple haired man?"  
  
"So you figured it out. Now why don't you follow me?" The purpled haired man ran, with Rock not too far behind. The man ran into an alley way, where he was trapped dead in his tracks.  
  
"Now tell who are you?"  
  
"I'm only a messenger."  
  
"Than tell me what you need to say."  
  
"You are human. But you are also part angel."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're father is human, and you're mother is an angel. Every one-thousand years a human- angel is born."  
  
"Half human, half angel?"  
  
"Yes Mr. Howard, a half human, a half angel."  
  
Rock no longer was paying attention. He was silent. All he said was "SHINING KNUCKLE!" he dashed towards the man with his elbow extended in front of him. Rock's attack connected. But Rock didn't stop there he came in for another attack. "RISING TACKLE!" But Rock still didn't stop. "RAGING STORM" after that the man hair was turning red. "You- You're Iori." He picked up Iori and shook him. "Hey wake up. Hey!" he dropped the lifeless corpse. "I killed him."  
  
Rock walked out of the dark alley way and saw the police had it surrounded. "You are under arrest!" they shouted on a mega phone. "So put your hands where we can see them!" Rock put his hands in the air.  
  
"Damn!" Rock shouted as they banged him against the cop car. They shoved his head down and pushed his head down. "Half angel." Thought Rock as he watched the rain pound on the window. "Best if I not think about it. What I should really worry about is what Terry is going to do to me."  
  
Dear Chris-Strike,  
THIS STORY IS FAR FROM OVER!!! 


	3. Runaway

I finally up dated! And now to the story!

Disclaimer: I still don't own any of the characters they all belong to SNK.

Chapter 3: Runaway

Rock lied himself against the cold, hard, brick cell wall. "Terry is going to kill me." He thought. "Kill me? I killed Iori! But the presence I felt forced me to kill me to kill him." He felt tears come down his cheek. "I wish Terry could take me home right now." He looked at the night sky. "Maybe he's glad I'm gone. I have to admit I am a huge pain in the ass." Rock mentally slapped himself. "No! I can't think like that. I know he'll come." He lied on the bed. He just kept thinking about the demonic presence, the angel half of himself, and how this going to affect his life. He fell asleep thinking.

"Kid. Kid wake up!" Rock heard a familiar voice.

"Mary?" Rock asked after a big yawn.

Mary opened the cell door. "You can go now. Terry is waiting for you. He's pretty angry."

"Why?"

"You know better than to worry him." Rock started to walk away. "And Rock.... No more street racing. That's your second time. One more time and it's Juvenile Hall." Rock walked out of the station and looked towards Terry. He looked away and walked away from him, because the look he was giving Rock was one that he had never seen before.

"Please stop." Said Terry as he watched Rock walk away.

Rock just kept walking not even knowing where he was going. As he walked he pulled a small box from his inside jacket pocket and a lighter. Rock put a cigarette in his mouth and lit it. He blew smoke into the sky. "I've never seen him like that before. Jeff what did I do to piss him off?" The wind blew and at that moment Rock tossed his half smoked cigarette. He concentrated to listen to feel and listen to the wind a little more. It blew towards the west. "But I don't want to go home." It blew towards the east. "I'm not going to Andy." The wind then blew towards the north. "I could runaway. But do I really want to piss off Terry again?" Rock thought about it for a second or two. "Like I care." He ran towards the north.

"You just got to leave him be." Andy argued on the phone with his older brother.

"I can't. I care about him too much." Terry tried to reason with him.

"That's exactly why he distances himself from you. You just need to let him think for a while he will tell you when he's ready."

"He'll never tell me! He's too shy about it. I'm just afraid what will happen if I tell him who his father is."

"The one guy you hate most you're father. That's got to suck. But just remember if you don't tell him he will eventually find out. No matter how he finds out he's still going to be angry."

"I know, and that's what worries me the most."

"But it's best to know the truth." After saying that the line went dead. "Terry? Hello?" Andy hung up and bolted out the door with Mai not too far behind.

Rock kept running until he was out of breath. "Maybe this was bad idea." He said catching his breath. He looked around. The sound of gunshots filled the air and four muggers surrounded him.

"Give us your money." Said the leader.

"Bad idea. You caught me on a really bad day. So tell me do you want to be black, blue, and red or just black and red." Rock told them.

"Real funny. Get him!" the leader ordered and they all attacked Rock at once. One came from behind and the front Rock stepped to the side and they ran into each other. Another came from the left Rock stepped to the side again, then grabbed his arm and flipped him on his back. One came from the front. Rock attacked.

"RISING TACKLE!" Rock made his move, and knocked him out. The two that ran in to each other got back on their feet. Rock turned towards them and attacked. "BUSTER WOLF!" not only were they knocked out they were burned severely. He turned his sights on the last guy, the leader. "I tried to tell you have me on a really bad day. Now it is time to pay for your ignorance. RAGING STORM!" Rock caught his breath and looked around. "Did I do this? Not only do I have uncontrollable powers but do I have uncontrollable emotions that make me go insane? No question about it I need Terry more than ever." Rock looked at the sky. "Thanks Jeff."

That night Rock got home at 1:46 a.m. When he walked into the door what he got he didn't expect. "Terry? Terry I'm home." He called. "Man, this place is destroyed! Was Terry really this mad at me?" Rock tripped over a leg. It turned out to be Joe's leg. A moan of pain came from him. "Joe? Just hang on you're going to be OK." Rock quickly picked up the phone and dialed 911 for an ambulance. They quickly rushed over picked up Joe and rushed off as quickly as they came. "If Joe was here than Terry must be here too." Thought Rock.

He ran to Terry's bedroom to also see it was destroyed. Rock examined the area. Than a little piece of wood, that was on the floor, caught his eye. Rock picked it up and examined it more closely. "It's a piece of Bo staff. There's only one person I know who wields a Bo and that's Kain." Said Rock. "So if he was here that means." He thought about for a few seconds. "Geese is still alive!" he said punching a hole through the wall. "And they've captured Terry. Damn it Geese! Why do you still haunt me?"

That chapter was pretty short so that means the next one will be longer, or I'll try to make it longer.

**Chris-Strike**

Thanks for the reviews, but please continue on your story.

**Peachrocks**

I like your story also. Please continue as well. GO TEAM FATAL FURY!

For every one else as well thanks for reviews. Sorry it took so long my computer was broken.

And lastly a survey. Who is your favorite teen character from a video game? It can be from any game. I for one like Rock as you can see, but my favorite has to be Sonic the Hedgehog.

SNK RULES!!!!


	4. A Warror's Memories and the Battle Again...

An Angel's Story: Chapter 4

A Warrior's Memories and the Fight Against Geese

All Rock could think about that night is how to save Terry. "I got to save him. But how?" he thought. "First I got to train as hard as I can, but is it worth risking my life?" all these thoughts just came to mind. He thought about the last time he and Terry fought Geese. Actually when he watched Terry fight Geese as a young child.

Memory start…

"RISING TACKLE!" shouted Terry as he attacked Geese. Geese rolled out of the way, avoiding the attack.

"You disappoint me Terry." Said Geese. "I thought by now you would have a new strategy." While that was happening a small boy stood there watching crying his heart out.

The small boy kept saying under his breath. "Stop fighting. Please. I don't want anyone to get hurt any more." Rock awoken from his frightful memory.

"I still can't believe I cried through that whole thing." Rock told himself. "I didn't want anyone to get hurt. I guess that's the past now." He put a cigarette in his mouth, lit it and blew some smoke. "But look at me now. I'm not so innocent as I used to be. First of all I smoke under age, I've been arrested for illegal Street Racing twice, I'm a cold-hearted killer, and a fighter. Not a bad way to spend your life, that's if you're trying to get attention or just finding a way to get you away from you're troubles. But hell that's how life is in Southtown you win or you loose. Always walk the path of goodness but never be the nicest guy walking."

Memory Start…

He started to remember when the first Southtown was blown up. The Zero Cannon fired and Southtown was disintegrated. Only some survived that blast. Some of them being Terry and the rest of Team Fatal Fury. Terry's friend King and his girlfriend Mary. Geese also survived and so did his pregnant wife Marie.

Rock stopped himself from going any further. " Wait a minute…How did I remember that? I wasn't even born then…Or was I? My mother was pregnant with me and…" Rock lost his train of thought. Who was that other guy with her? Could it be my father?" Rock stroked his smooth blond hair. "How come one answer always brings so many new questions. It bugs the hell out of me.

Rock didn't want to continue so he decided to change the subject. "I remember how I was on Andy's shit list growing up, and then there was Mai who would always defend for me." He gave a small chuckle. "Mai loves young kids."

Memory start…

Five years old Rock wanders the halls of the dojo where Andy trains. He kept wandering looking for Terry until he ran into Andy. The younger Bogard brother turned around to find the small boy right behind him. Andy immediately snapped at him. "What do you want?"

Rock tried to hold back his tears. "I was just looking for Terry." He stuttered, and then he started crying.

Mai heard Rock's crying, went to him, and picked him up. She gave Andy a mad look. "What did you do this time."

Andy said nothing and walked off. After about two minutes of crying Rock finally stopped and asked. "Mai? Does Andy hate me?"

"He doesn't hate you. He's just trying to get used to you." Mai responded.

"Well we learned to grow on each other." Said Rock after finishing another one of his memories. "And then there's Joe who has never left me alone even till this day."

Memory start…

At the age of eleven one-day Rock came home with a friend, who happened to be Kat. Joe also happened to home at the time. Joe called to him. "Hey Rocky who's your girlfriend."

Rock gave Joe a glare of anger. "She's just my friend, and if you call me that name again I'll be sure to rip you limb from limb next time."

Rock stopped. "Joe's a moron, but then again it doesn't take a Rocket scientists to know that. Then there are sometimes he'll be looking out for me."

Memory start…

It was about four months ago. Rock was walking home from school, when three muggers attacked him. Rock kicked all their asses with no problem, when suddenly it was eight on one. "Damn it!" thought Rock. "I really got to stop being so strong."

The eight muggers beat him down like he was nothing, when Joe stepped in and took the fight. "Anyone who picks on him deals with me." Joe told them. Joe held out his hand to Rock. Rock grabbed it and Joe picked him up.

The muggers then beat both of them down and they still managed to walk out of there, but very black, blue, and a little bit of red. Rock got out of there with his arm on Joe's shoulder and the rest of his body pretty much dragging. Rock looked at Joe and very softly said. "Thanks Joe." He gave Joe a thumb up.

"No problem." He responded.

"Joe's a great guy." Rock said, after another one of his trips down memory lane. Rock gave a sigh. "Thinking about Joe makes me think about Terry." Rock turned angry again. "No more stalling. I don't care if I'm ready or not. I'm going over there and getting Terry back." He put out his cigarette and grabbed his jacket and helmet. He walked outside the door, shut it without even locking it.

Rock walked up to his motorcycle, hopped on and left very quickly. It took him about two hours to get to Geese Tower. When he got there, he walked into the lobby and looked around, then found a camera. Rock walked up to it and stared directly into it, and said. "You are so fucking lame Geese. No welcoming party you're so rude." After that Rock punched the camera. And went to the elevator, pushed the up button, and waited for about seven seconds. It came down the doors opened and Rock walked in. "Straight to the top." He said that while pushing the button that read 25.

Rock waited for another seven seconds for the elevator to go to the top. When it got there the doors opened up again, Rock stepped out, and stared at the man standing in front of huge emerald doors. The man spoke with a British accent. "Looks like you finally arrived."

Rock glared at Billy with anger. "Where's Terry?"

"If you beat me then you get to Geese, and if you beat Geese, then you'll find out where Terry is." Said Billy.

"No games Kane. Stand aside."

"You're so stubborn just like you're father. You better get ready because this is going to be one hell of a fight."

"Come and get me Kane." Rock got in his fighting stance.

"As you wish Bogard…Or should I say Howard." Billy came in for the first attack. He took a swing at Rock with his Bo staff. Rock rolled out of the way, and countered with a sweep kick. Kane got tripped but got up right away. Billy came in for another attack. He took a swing at Rock with his Bo Staff, this time it connected. Rock rubbed the back of his head and charged in for another attack.

"SHINGING KNUCKLE!" but his attack didn't stop there, Rock extended his arm for an extra attack. Billy was getting angry. Rock and Billy charged at each other again, but was then stopped by a voice behind the emerald doors.

"Billy! That's enough." Said the voice.

"I know that voice anywhere." Said Rock, he then yelled. "COME OUT HERE GEESE!"

Geese stepped out from behind the emerald doors. "Anxious to fight are we?" Geese said in sarcasm.

"You why I'm here. Where's Terry, and how come I felt like I knew you were coming back? Are our powers connected?"

Geese held out his hand. "If you join me than you'll know all the answers to your questions."

"Stay away from me." Rock took a step back, and at the same time Geese took a step forward. "I SAID STAY AWAY!" he shouted. Rock charged in for an attack. He threw the first punch with his right hand. Geese slightly stepped to the side. Rock threw a punch with his left, same result.

Geese made his counter attack. "DEADLY RAVE!"

Rock countered with an attack of his own. "No you don't. NEO DEADLY RAVE!" Both their attacks knocked them backwards; making them both hit the wall. "You don't go down so easily." Rock said catching his breath.

"You were a fool for challenging me." Geese charged at Rock, and hit him with a punch of his own. Rock got up, only to be punched again. Geese smirked and said. "You lack skill child."

"I'm no child damn it!" Rock came in for an attack. "BUSTER WOLF!" Geese was still standing. Rock threw off his jacket and gloves, and the bodies of both warriors' started glowing.

Both Geese and Rock unleashed their attacks. "RAGING…STORM!" Both fighters' attacks hit at the same time. Their attacks hit with such force that it pretty much shook most of Southtown, and it woke Terry, who was locked deep within Geese Tower.

"Huh?" Terry awoke with a shock.

"About time you woke up." Said Andy.

"Why does my head hurt so much?" asked Terry.

"Never mind that." Said Mai. "We need to get out of here so we go help Rock. I have a feeling he challenged Geese."

Terry immediately got up from the floor and starting punching the cell doors. As he punched he started thinking. "Damn it Rock. You're not ready. You should've waited to challenge Geese." After minutes continuous punching, Terry got himself and the others out. They headed for the elevator and started to make their way to the top.

When the doors opened all they found was Rock on his knees, staring at his blood covered hands, crying. "I killed him." Rock said softly.

Terry ran to Rock. "Rock, where's Geese?" Rock said nothing; all he did was point to a broken window. "Don't tell me you…" he was cut off.

Rock leaned his head on Terry's chest. "I killed him, first Iori and now Geese. I'm a killer. I'm a killer." Rock had never cried that much before. He cried even more, than when he watched Geese and Terry fight. Rock fell unconscious crying.

That night they took him to the hospital. Terry was in the waiting room, when the doctor walked up to him and the look on the doctor's face was not a good sign. "Don't tell me." Said Terry. "He's not going to make is he?"

"I believe you are correct." The doctor told Terry. "You may go and see him." When Terry reached Rock's room, all he could do was stare at his young companion. Terry pulled up a chair and sat down right next to Rock. He sat down and started to stroke Rock's forehead. "Rock you idiot." Terry gave a light chuckle. "You shouldn't have challenged Geese." Terry looked on one of the monitors and noticed that his temperature was going up. All he could do was watch it go up. "Oh shit, he's getting sick…real sick." Terry then shouted. "Hey! Can we get some doctors in here! He's getting really sick!"

Just then five doctors rushed in. "I'm sorry sir but you have to leave." One the doctors told him. They rushed Rock out of the room into ER.

"Don't worry Rock." Terry called to him. "I'm right here for you!"

"As long as our sprit remains within him, he's going to be fine." Joe told him as he put his hand on Terry's shoulder.

"What about you?" asked Terry.

"Mild concussion."

"I couldn't live with myself if something were to happen to Rock."

"He's going to live through it. I know it, you know it, and so do Mai and Joe, and Mary sends their regards." Andy gave his support.

Another doctor came up to the four with more bad news. "Were afraid he's only got a 50/50 chance of living." Now Terry felt warm tears fall down his cheek. He pushed the doctor aside and ran as fast as he could to ER.

Terry stared at Rock again. Terry has never cried so hard before either. "Please don't die."

A scratchy voice came from the human/angel. "I won't. I promise."

**Phoenix619**

Wow this is getting intense. Thanks for the reviews

Later


	5. Rock's Dream: Breaking the Habit

Disclaimer: Characters belong to SNK.

An Angel's Story: Chapter 5

Rock's Dream: "Breaking the Habit"

Disclaimer 2: This chapter is a song fic. Me paying tribute to who I think is one of the greatest bands of all time. Linkin Park! So I don't own any of the lyrics.

As Rock slowly fell unconscious the only sound he could hear was the heart monitor slowing down. He hear it getting slower and slower, and his eyes closed more and more. Soon they were completely closed and the only sound in the room was long beep from the monitor.

Rock awoken in a church. He was sitting on a bench with his head on the one in front of him.

Memories consume

Like opening the wound

I'm picking me apart again

You all assume

I'm safe here in my room

Unless I try to start again

(Rock leans back)

I don't want to be the one

The battles always choose

'Cause inside I realize

That I'm the one confused

I don't know what's fighting for

Or why I have to scream

I don't know why I instigate

And say what I don't mean

I don't how I got this way

I know it's not alright

So I'm

Breaking the habit

I'm breaking the habit

Tonight

(Rock takes off his jacket and gloves)

Clutching my cure

I tightly lock the door

I try to catch my breath again

I hurt much more

Than anytime before

I had no options left again

I don't want to be the one

The battles always choose

'Cause inside I realize

That I'm the one confused

I don't know what's worth fighting for

Or why I have to scream

I don't know why I instigate

And say what I don't mean

I don't how I got this way

I know it's not alright

(Rock picks up a piece of broken glass)

So I'm

Breaking the habit

(Rock cuts his hand with the glass horizontally)

I'm breaking the habit

(he cut his hand vertically)

Tonight

(he cuts his hand again diagonally)

I'll paint it on the walls

(Rock traces his hand down a wall leaving a blood mark)

'Cause I'm the one at fault

(goes to another wall and leaves another blood mark)

I'll never fight again

(he is standing at the back of the church)

And this is how it ends

(Rock runs towards the front but stops in the middle)

I don't know what's fight for

Or why I have to scream

But now I have some clarity

(Rock drops to his knees)

To show you what I mean

I don't know how I got this way

I'll never be alright

So I'm

Breaking the habit

(Rock's shirt tears and a white angel wing comes out of his back dripping blood)

I'm breaking the habit

(a black angel wing comes out of his back also dripping blood)

I'm breaking the habit

(Rock spreads his wings and holds his head in pain)

Tonight

(he falls over)

The whole place goes white. "Is that what I'll turn into?" asked Rock out of fear.

He heard Jeff's voice. "I'm afraid so."

"Can I stop it?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Can I control it?"

"Train hard enough."

"Will it help me protect Terry?"

"Yes."

"Thanks."

Back in the real world, Terry cried his heart out, because the only person he could call his son was dead. He looked at the heart monitor…It read a pulse.

"I can't believe It." said a doctor.

"He's alive!" said another.

Terry ran into the room and clenched him tightly. "Rock are you OK?"

"Just fine." Responded Rock. "Jeff says hi." Rock looked at his hand. He saw the scars where he had cut his hand in his dream. They were closing right in front of his eyes until his hand looked perfectly fine.

"Terry."

Terry turned to him as they were driving home. "What is it?"

"I'm my dream…It help me realize what I fight for…It's you."

"Can I tell you something kid?"

"Go."

"When I saw you lying there on that bed. There was something I wanted to tell you but you weren't there. Now that you're here…I can tell you. Rock…you are thing I fight for and I'll do anything to protect you."

Rock started to feel tears. "Was this fate or destiny?"

Terry felt tears roll down his cheek as well. "I don't know. But what I do know is that we'll find the answer together. Like Father and son."

Phoenix619: Did you like it? I really love Linkin Park so I couldn't help it.

Later


	6. The Calm

An Angel's Story

Chapter 6

The Calm

* * *

As Rock slept that night when they got home Terry spent the night thinking about what had just happened, more importantly how much closer him and Rock got these last two months. "Rock having a close encounter with death was one the of scariest thing that has ever happened to me. It was about as scary as I watched you die. But how come it's people close to me? I'm I just a bringer of death? Who's next Andy or even Mary? Tell me!" there was knock at Terry's door. He lost his train of thought. "Come in." he called 

Rock walked in. "Sorry to bother you. It's kind of hard to sleep when someone else is talking loud, almost shouting."

"Sorry kid. Can you come here?" Rock walked over Terry. Terry got up from his bed. Rock felt Terry's arms wrapped around him. "I almost lost you today. And if I did I probably would have killed myself. When you were younger you would ask me if I was ever going to get a cub of my own. Well I have your answer. My answer is…Rock you're the lone wolf's cub, and this wolf is not so lonely anymore now that he has you."

"Do you really mean that?" asked Rock.

"I really do. Now get to bed, you've got school tomorrow."

Rock gave a light chuckle for how parent-like that sentence was. "Later. Night Terry."

"Night."

The next morning everything was back to normal and Rock was feeling great and Terry was still a little bit worried after all that has happened. "Are you going to be OK at school?" asked Terry worried.

"I hope so."

Terry placed his hand on Rock's shoulder. "Don't let Geese into you're head. He's gone now…remember that."

"I won't." Rock picked up his keys and left.

When he got to school the usual bully didn't feel like picking on him this time. Cole walked up to Kyle. "No one on one with Rock today?"

"Something about Bogard that's different. I can't quite put my mind on it. Like he's gone through a change. He's become…tougher." Explained Kyle.

"That coming from you?" asked a puzzled Cole.

Kyle walked away from to Cole and up to Rock. "Hey Bogard."

Rock turned around. "Now is not a good time."

"I know it's not. Something about you has changed, what's up?"

"Changes at home with my guardian, that's all."

Kyle stuck out his left hand. Rock looked at it confusedly. "A peace offering."

"Why?"

"You got the guts to tell me directly that you don't want to fight and then tell me why. Sounds pretty tough to me. Usually people never say they don't want to fight. I thought I would never hear you say that." Rock looked at Kyle's hand one more time and smiled. Rock shook Kyle's hand with his right.

"I was wrong about you…You're a pretty OK guy. Want to hang out at lunch?"

"I'm there."

Rock walked away with Cole not too far behind. "Dude…I'm…shocked. You just made peace with one of the biggest bullies in this school. The worst part about it was that…You…you were…you were Kyle's favorite!"

"Things change."

A girl comes up to Rock. "That was amazing. I've never seen anyone do that before." Rock smiled at her. She smiled back. "I've seen you a few times before haven't actually met you. I've also seen you…looking at me before."

Rock was getting nervous. "You are… I mean…Would you…"

He was cut off. "Yes. I would love to go out with you."

Rock smiled. "I'm Rock Bogard."

"Name's Cali."

"So I'll meet you at lunch then." Said Rock.

"I'll see at lunch." Cali walked away.

"What happened to I get scared around pretty women?" asked Cole. "I was going to ask her out."

"Times change Cole! How many times do I have to say that!" Rock gave a sigh of happiness. "You know what Cole?"

"What?"

"You're a pretty cool guy to hang out with. Though it's odd how we met."

"Those…those we're some good times."

Cole's flashback…

Two years ago a few sophomores were picking on some freshmen. Cole happened to be the guy picking on Rock at that time. That day Rock also happened to be wearing the hat that Terry gave him. Cole comes by and takes the hat right off of Rock's head. "Hey give it back!" shouts Rock.

"Got to jump for it." says Cole as he holds the hat right above Rock, seeing that he's is taller person. Every time Rock jumped Cole would raise it higher. After a few seconds of doing that Rock got tired and sees that Cole's body area is wide open. Rock getting smart, he clenches his fist, and punches Cole straight in the gut. He was down in a couple of seconds causing him to drop the hat. Rock picks it up and firmly places it on his head "Holy shit you're strong." Says Cole as holds his stomach while lying in the ground helpless.

Rock holds out his hand to help Cole up. Cole looks at his hand and grabs it and with that Rock helps him up. "Sorry." Apologizes Rock. "I just hate it when people pick on me, and when you were doing it, it kind of pissed me off and…well you know the rest."

"You are seriously strong." Cole stuck out his right hand. "And I respect that. What's you're name?"

Rock respectably shook his hand. "Name's Rock Bogard."

"I'm Cole."

"Now those were some good times." Said Rock.

"Hell yeah." Responded Cole.

Rock went through his day, and then to work. Rock works at a two-bit coffee shop near his school. When he got he shouted; "Hey! I'm here."

His boss shouted back. "Great! New girl needs help, she's in the back."

Rock said under his breath. "Should I tell her I already have a girlfriend?"

Rock went to the back like his boss said, but didn't expect the person in back there to be back there. "Cali?" asked Rock.

Cali turned around. "Hey Rock. I didn't know you worked here."

"You didn't ask." Responded Rock.

"How long you've been working here?"

"Four months. Not long."

"Not long my ass." They both gave a light chuckle.

"You know what Cali." Said Rock, as he helped Cali with the inventory of everything.

"What?"

"You're a great girl. I mean we have a lot in common, we know how to make each other laugh, and you're so beautiful." They got a little closer.

"Do you really mean that?" asked Cali, as they got even closer.

"I really do." Cali could suddenly feel Rock's warm lips touch hers, but she wasn't uncomfortable. In fact she let the feeling flow through her and made her feel like she never felt before. When he was finished he instantly turned his head away. "Sorry."

"Actually that felt nice. I've never felt lips so warm and so gentle in my life." she ran her hand through his smooth blonde hair. "And you're eyes…most people would think red eyes are inhuman…but I see some innocence." She hugged him tightly. "You're the one of my dreams. No has ever made me feel this way."

Rock clenched her tightly. "No one has ever made me feel this way ever before either."

"Rock, I think I…I think I love you."

"Cali…I love you too, and let's never be apart."

"Agreed."

Their boss was standing there watching them. "You two quite finished, because we got a customer."

Rock and Cali released each other. "Sorry." They said in unison.

After work they each grabbed a coffee and walked home together. "Why did you choose a life of a fighter?" asked Cali. "I mean it's not like I have a problem with it or anything. I'm just curious."

"I ask myself that every day." Rock sighed. "I don't know why. Someone once told me it was my destiny, others told me it was a distraction to get away from life, I just tell myself it's my life and I live it how I want to, and no one can tell me other wise." Cali giggled a little bit. "What's so funny?"

"I asked you a simple question. You didn't have to make a speech about it." laughed Cali. "This is why I like you. You're not like most guys who would just want to date me just for sex. But you Rock you're funny, you have a great personality, and you're really cute."

Rock started to laugh. "Now you're the one making speeches."

They got to Cali's house. It was a big mansion that only rich people would live in. "Here's my place."

Rock was shocked. "You live here!"

"I forget to tell you…my family…were kind of rich. My father is a great business man" She explained.

"Who's you're father?"

"My father is Rugal Bernstein."

"You're kidding."

"What about you? You have to be the son of Terry Bogard. I mean you do have his last name."

"How do you know I'm not Andy's kid."

"You're kind of laid back, and Andy's too serious all the time."

"You're right. Very weird though. I mean two children of two great fighters end up liking each other, then goes out."

Cali sees her butler waiting outside at the front door. "Got to go." She started to walk away but stopped. "Before I forget." She walked up to Rock and kissed him like he did to her.

Rock watched her go inside. "Wow…" he thought. "She's amazing." Rock looked at his watch. It read 8:47 p.m. "Shit! I got to get home and cook dinner or Joe will get pissed. Or worse Terry and Joe will get impatient and spend the little money we have on fast food."

When he got home, Rock was out of breath, but was still the happiest man on the planet. "Where have you been?" asked Joe angry.

"You aren't Terry, so I don't have to answer to you." Rock talked back.

"So where have you been?" asked Terry.

"Spending time with my girlfriend." Answered Rock. Joe tried to hold back his laugh. "Hey! I least I have one you damn loser! You couldn't get one, even if it took the rest of your life." Joe remained silent. Rock walked to his room, and as he walked by Joe he said under his breath. "Asshole."

"Terry." Joe turned to Terry.

"What." Responded Terry annoyed.

"You need to clean that kid's attitude."

Terry grabbed Joe by the shirt and slammed him against the wall. "Last time I checked, I was the one raising him not you."

"No wonder Andy distances himself from you, because every time Andy or myself gets in an argument with him you always take his side." Joe was getting pissed.

"I don't take his side. I'm defending my son…I'm just trying to be the best father I can."

"That kid has changed you Terry. If that kid never stepped into our lives we wouldn't be arguing about this." Joe still argued.

"Stepped into our lives? No, he stepped into mine, and I couldn't be happier. Because all I ever wanted was a child of my own, and now I have found my child, and I know all he wants is a father. I just want him to accept me as his father."

The true lone wolf pack is here to stay. Terry and Rock rule! Things are changing Terry's got his cub and Rock may have found his true father, but how will this effect the ones around them. As you can tell Joe's not too happy with this and nether was Andy, but if you look back at chapter 4 you will see that Andy didn't really like him at all in the first place. There is an up coming side story to explain this. Blazing Wolf Rock Howard


	7. Return of the Demon

Disclaimer: Some are mine. The rest is SNK's (which is practically all of it).

An Angel's Story

Chapter 7

Return of the Demon

* * *

Rock knew that Joe and Terry were arguing but he really didn't care. Their voices were muffled through the walls anyway, but deep down inside he also knew that it was tearing him up inside to hear then arguing. Rock got dressed and tied his bed sheets together. He then tied it to the edge of his bed frame, opened his window, and threw it outside. Using it like a rope he climbed down the side of the building wall to reach the ground. Luckily it wasn't too high, but high enough that he needed some kind of rope. Rock quickly ran off. "If I'm just going to cause trouble than no point on staying." Said Rock.

The next morning Terry knocked on Rock's door. "Hey kid! Wake up you're really late for school." There was no response. Terry opened Rock's door and was shocked of what he was seeing. Rock was gone no where in sight. "He ran away last night."

Terry quickly picked up the phone and called Andy. "Hello." his voice came on the other line.

"Andy. We've got a problem." Terry quickly said.

"Calm down. What's the problem?"

Terry calmed and said, "Rock's missing. He ran away last night."

Andy was kind of glad that he was gone, but he also knew that that's the most important thing to his brother, and if he liked it or not that wasn't going to change. "Do you know where he would go?"

"I don't. We're going have to look for him, and he was smart to leave his cell phone here."

"I'll search the north side of the city, you search the south, Mai gets the west, and Joe will--" Andy was cut off.

"Don't bother about Joe. He's part of the reason Rock probably ran away."

"What happened?"

"Joe and I got in a fight because, Joe thought he could do a better parental job than me." Explained Terry.

"I see."

A few blocks down in an alleyway, Rock holds his head in pain because of something deep within him. "Get out." Said Rock. He started to panic and started to take quick and short breaths. "Help me."

"Iori failed me so I chose a new body. Rock, I choose you as my new vessel, and together nothing can stop us!" said the demon within Rock.

"My…my dream…that black wing…was your power? And the white one…was my mother's power?" asked Rock.

"That is correct."

"Why choose me? Demons and Angels don't mix."

"They do mix. When you combine a demon and an angel, a powerful chaotic force is created, and with your powers, and how powerful they are already, we will be powerful enough to rule!"

Rock chuckled. "I can stop you. After all it is my body."

"You can't stop me. No one can. I have killed many human-angels before you. They couldn't stop me, so what makes you think you can."

"Because adults have weak minds. So they fall to you so easily. Me, I'm not an idiot I know how to resist. But you managed to hide your power from me I'll give you that." Explained Rock.

"You know child, you're very feisty, almost like a wild cat. If Terry can't put a leash on you, then I will just have to put you down." Said the demon within.

"I like to see you try." Whispered Rock.

Terry wandered the streets looking for Rock. "Rock! Where are you?" he shouted. "Rock!"

Hearing Terry's voice made Rock break out of his trance. Rock felt the demon's power and started to tremble in fear. Being possessed by a demon made him forget all his memories that him and Terry had. Rock attacked Terry. "That is right! Attack him! Destroy him! Spill his blood!" the demon told him.

Rock threw the first punch. Terry's quick reflexes blocked it instantly. He went for a sweep kick, but Terry jumped to avoid the attack. Rock then went for a Rising Tackle, Terry avoided the attack. Rock charged at his guardian for another attack but Terry grabbed his arm and twisted it behind Rock with his other arm around his neck. "What are you doing?" asked Terry.

"Killing you." Responded Rock, with a demon voice mixed in with his original. Also, Rock's eyes were not like his usual innocent red eyes that people see, instead his eyes resembled those of a cat's eye with his pupils red and the rest of his eye yellow.

"You know you don't want to. Fight back Rock!" shouted Terry. "Don't give in! I know you can do it I believe in you."

Rock's innocent voice managed to get through. "Help me." He said with tears rolling down his cheek.

"That's it! Keep fighting it. I know you're in there somewhere!" Terry held Rock and tight and as close to him as possible. "I'm not letting go until he is gone. He got in because you showed him that you were afraid. You've got to control your emotions, don't let him know you're scared!"

"I won't…" whispered Rock. "I promise. GET THE HELL OUT OF MY BODY!"

"There goes another vessel." The demon said to himself. "You could have ruled this planet."

"Just wait. I'll kill you." Said Rock.

"I'll hold you to that." Rock sensed that the presence was gone.

Terry let go. "Are you OK? How much were you scared?"

"I'm fine now. I was too afraid, the only thing I was hoping was that you were going to save me, and you did. You helped me realize that I'm not alone in this world. You proved to me that there's at least one person who is standing right next to me." Explained Rock.

"You're getting stronger. It won't be long until you are stronger than me."

"Geese told me the same thing. He told me to avenge him when I was strong enough. That man never was a part of my life. Why should I avenge him?"

"Because he's your father."

"NO!" argued Rock. "I will not let any one say that. He's not my father never was, never will be. I only have one father, and his name is Terry Bogard. He is a part my life. He is what I live for, what I fight for, and the only person I can call my father. Terry, I am your wolf cub, and you are no longer the lone wolf now that he's got me."

Terry couldn't help but smile.

I want to thank all my readers for reviewing. Just a thank you story's not over yet. Blazing Wolf Rock Howard


	8. Preparing for the Tournament

An Angel's Story

Chapter 8

Preparing for the Tournament

After three days since the demon incident, Terry knew that Rock was getting stronger and had an idea of really putting his skills to the test. That night he told Joe and Andy his plan. "Are you joking me!" shouted Joe.

Andy laughed. "What are you afraid that he'll take your place?" Andy laughed harder.

"What's so funny?" snarled Joe.

"The reason that Rock's going because Mary's joining Mai's team and we're one teammate short, am I right Terry?" said Andy.

"Exactly. Rock has shown all of us that he deserves this spot and an opportunity to show us what he can do when he really cuts his powers loose, and besides…I can't just leave him here. Responsible or not he's still a teenager, so who knows what kind of crazy stunt he'll pull next." Responded Terry.

"Thanks for the endorsement." Said Rock. "Hey Joe, Andy."

Joe spoke up. "Listen Rock, I just wanted to say I'm really sorry that I snapped at you like that. I had no right."

"Don't sweat it. You had a point though." Rock accepted has apology. Rock changed the subject. "You're really letting me in the KOF?"

"That's what this is all about." Said Terry.

"Great! I'm going." Rock quickly said. "Because every year I watch you guys are always jerks…at least Joe and Andy are, and with me on your side that won't happen." He said excitingly.

"We love you too Rock." Andy was not lost on Rock's sarcasm. The four of them couldn't help but laugh.

Terry got four bottles of soda out of the refrigerator and tossed one to Rock, Andy, and Joe. "Boys! Here's to us, because we rule the tournament." As they all drank up their sodas dry they packed their stuff and drove off to Master Jubei's dojo.

On the way there Joe and Rock had fallen asleep in the back seat leaving Terry and Andy to talk. "This was a great idea bringing him along." Said Andy. "He deserves it. He deserves to have the feeling of being surrounded by screaming fans cheering him on, and wanting him to beat opponents."

"It's not just about that Andy, he also deserves to put his skill to the test against others. Others besides us and the many pickpockets around Southtown, but you're right he needs to know what that feeling is and why it gets us so motivated. Get some rest we have lots of training to do."

Andy smiled. "Night bro."

"Good night Andy."

When they arrived at the dojo they put on their training gear and instantly got to they're training. Joe was sparring Terry while Rock was left to Andy.

Rock jumped in the air and dived down for a kick but was blocked by Andy. Rock jumped off and came in for a punch, but again was avoided by Andy and he kicked Rock in the shin getting him off balance and followed through with a punch to his chest. Rock slid backwards but charged again. He took his shoulder and rammed into Andy's stomach did a handspring backwards and elbowed him in the same place. Andy was on the ground but Rock kept going, he was about punch a fallen Andy but his fist was held back by Terry. "That's enough." Said Terry holding his fist.

Rock looked at Terry and smiled nervously. He turned to Andy and helped him up off the floor. "Sorry, I guess I got carried away."

Andy took Rock's hand and was helped up off the ground. "No problem, because in the real tournament there is no holding back." Andy politely accepted his apology.

Terry spoke up. "That's all for now boys. Right now lets just save up our strength for later."

"You're the boss." Joked Joe.

Rock yawned. "I'm bushed. I'm going to bed. Wake me up when it's time to get to work again."

"That's not a bad idea. Same here wake us up." Andy followed.

Rock got to his room with Andy not far behind. Rock lied on his bed while Andy pulled up a chair. "So what did you want to tell me?" asked Andy.

"I don't know why I can't tell Terry but I can tell you. But that's not the point. I've recently experienced these changes and I don't know what is happening. He knows about the demon that's been hunting me but he doesn't know that I'm part human and part angel." explained Rock.

"I can see why you can't tell Terry. You're afraid that you'll worry him, or you're afraid that he will distance himself from you." Responded Andy.

"I'm glad you understand Andy, but please don't tell Terry." Said Rock.

"I won't."

"Thanks. But what confuses me was that if my mother was an angel how did she die?"

"She probably wasn't an angel particularly but probably a reincarnation." Andy sighed. "Geese told Terry how you mother died. After Geese's death, he then told me."

"How did she die?" stuttered Rock. Andy hesitated to tell. "How did she die!"

Andy felt tears fall down his cheek. "If I tell you, you will cry like you never have before." Rock felt Andy's arms wrap around him, in a protective sense. "In a sense you…you kind of killed her yourself with your power. You were too powerful for her. She died giving birth to you."

Rock felt his heart stop for a split second. "Please…please you just playing a joke."

"I wish it were." Andy held on tighter, and his prediction was right Rock was crying like he had never had before.

Rock left the protection of Andy and out the room. He ran up to Terry and punched him out of no where. Not only was Rock sad he was seriously pissed off. "Rock!" shouted Joe. "What was that for!"

"None of your business! This is between me and him now!" shouted Rock back.

Terry looked into his eyes. He felt like he was looking into the eyes of Geese. "How could hold something like that from me?" asked Rock.

Terry turned to Andy. "You told him?"

"He deserves to know." Responded Andy.

Terry turned to Rock. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to see you like this." Rock punched Terry again, but it wasn't as powerful. "Your fist is full emotion. I said I was sorry."

"If you were truly sorry you wouldn't had held it from me."

"I said I was sorry!"

"Not this time!" Rock bolted out the door.

"Rock wait!" But when Terry got outside Rock was long gone. The only thing that was there was the hat that Terry had given to Rock when he was a small boy. Terry picked it up and cried. "He's gone. I can't believe it. He's gone."

As he stood there crying his heart out, Terry was suddenly smacked in the back of the head by Master Jubei. "Then go and chase him!"

Terry sighed. "He probably never wants to talk to me again."

Terry was smacked again. "You made the damage, now you go and fix it. Besides a boy like him wandering all by himself he could get himself killed."

Terry took his advice and grabbed the car keys. "You're right I'm going to go look for him."

Before Terry could leave Master Jubei stopped him for one last piece of advice. "DON'T COME BACK TILL YOU FIND HIM!"

Terry smiled. "That was my whole plan."

Will Rock ever talk to Terry again? Will Terry find him? Find out next chapter. Blazing Wolf Rock Howard


	9. Rock's Father, Terry's Son

Disclaimer: Some are mine the rest is SNK's. Please don't sue. No profit is being made.

An Angel's Story

Chapter 9

Rock's Father, Terry's Son

All afternoon Terry was searching left and right for Rock. He came to a nearby village and asked the residence for him. His search was going no where. Terry looked at the sky and noticed that some storm clouds were shifting. Nasty images of Rock cold and scared came to mind. "Give me a sign!" shouted Terry. "Please dad give me sign! I understand now I screwed up but I'm trying to fix it." There was still no response. "You sure picked a lousy time to take a lunch break." He said under his breath.

Rock kept wandering not knowing where he was going or even where he was. But he didn't care as long he was away from Terry that's all that mattered. "Why Terry?" he asked himself. "Why did you hide it for so long? I knew she was dead but I never knew how she died. You should have told me when I was younger, because now it would've gotten easier." Rock looked up and saw the storm clouds. He got images of Terry scared because he wasn't there and the rain was only going to make his search harder. "Jeff…Please help me." There was no response. "If you want to be that way than fine, but there's no way in hell I'm going back to that bastard! Do you hear me?"

Andy looked out the window and sighed. It was pouring rain and no sign of Terry or Rock. "Why did you hold back Terry? It was bad enough that his own uncle, Kain, had to go and lie to him saying that his mother was alive but you knew the truth and didn't say anything. You moron Terry." He looked up at the sky. "He really did screw up this time." The wind blew a little violently. "I understand. I should be out there helping Terry right now." Andy grabbed his jacket.

"Where are you going?" asked Mai with a tone of a housewife in her voice.

Andy sighed. "I'm going to find Terry and help him look for Rock. After all Rock is my brother's son, and that means that he's family."

"Then what are you standing there for go!" shouted Joe.

"Find that boy and don't come back until you find him." Said Mai.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure he comes back."

Terry wanted to give up. He wanted to think that maybe Rock was gone from his life forever, but he knew that he had to keep going for the sake of this boy and his safety. "Rock…" Terry sighed. "I'm sorry that I kept it in for so long. I didn't want to see you like this. But I knew that one day you were going to find out anyway. I also knew that no matter how you found out you were still going to miserable."

"Terry!" shouted a figure coming out of a car that had just driven up to him.

"Andy. What are you doing here?" asked Terry.

"Looking for my brother and nephew."

Terry smiled. "Thanks Andy."

They both got into the car and searched together. They asked more people around but still nothing. Andy sighed. "Where would a teenager go if he were sad and depressed?"

Terry and Andy thought about it for a second then looked at each other. "A night club!"

"An underground one to be more precise." Added on Terry.

"An underground?"

"An underground club that would serve drinks to any age. Knowing Rock, he definitely knows how to break about six or seven laws in one day."

"Exactly how do we find an underground club?"

"Check every place that even remotely looks like a club entrance."

So they put the plan in to action and headed back to the city, and their prediction was correct Rock was at a club. "Hey."

"What'll it be?" asked the bartender.

"Just give me a shot of what ever you think is good."

"Coming right up."

The bartender quickly came back with a shot glass and filled it. Rock quickly drank it, got up and left some money on the table. "Thanks. Keep the change."

While walking away from the bar he ran into someone...The last person he wanted to find, Andy. "We've been looking all over you, Rock."

"Great now you found me, now I'm going." Rock walked away only to be halted because Andy grabbed his shoulder.

"We're not finished. Rock, I'm going to do this in the most concerning way possible." Andy had hit him straight across the face.

"Thanks, I needed that."

Andy smiled. "Come on Terry's waiting outside."

They left the club and waiting outside sitting on the curb was Terry. He looked up at Rock and stood up. He clenched Rock as tight as possible. "I'm sorry Terry."

"I'm sorry too Rock." Said Terry and placed his red cap that Rock had left behind, firmly on Rock's head.

When they got back to the dojo Mai and Joe were happy to see Rock back safe and sound. "Rock! Were glad to see you back safe and sound, and in one piece." Said Joe in relief.

"Why is your face red?" asked Mai.

Rock smirked. "Andy had to give me wake up call."

The rain had stopped and the clouds cleared, and the only thing that filled the skies was a soft glow of the sun on the clouds. Terry and Rock stood outside watching the sunset; they were soon joined by Andy. "I could do this all day if I wanted to." Said Terry.

"All day? That's hard to believe." Said Rock.

"I agree. Terry can't go four hours with out video games, and if we're lucky maybe five." Said Andy.

"Hey! We were having a moment why'd you guys have to go off and spoil it!" The three of them laughed for a few seconds. "But seriously. Without you guys, my life would have gone down the drain."

"Without Jeff and his guidance all of our lives would have gone down the drain. I guess what I'm trying to say is, without Jeff he would have never have led you two to me."

"We love you too Rock, and this time I'm serious." Responded Andy

"I agree, now we're the only family we've got left. Let's not have any thing separate us. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Responded Rock.

"Agreed." Closed Andy.

Mai and Joe stood inside watching them when Master Jubei comes and joins them. "Those boys have been through a lot together. It all started with Jeff's death."

"Sometimes death can bring people closer together." Explained Joe.

"It can, because Geese's death led them to finding Rock." Responded Mai.

"I can just about say the team wouldn't be here without the kid."

"I agree." Said Rock as him, Terry, and Andy walked inside. "I agree because each of you raised me in your own special way. Andy was kind of tough, but that's how life is, Mai was the closest thing I ever had to a mother, Joe you're friendly and was always looking out for me, and Terry…is my father."

"And you're my son." responded Terry.

"I want to tell you all something that I already told Andy."

"Rock think about this for a sec." Interrupted Andy.

"I've already made up my mind. Anyway, you might not believe this. I'm a human-angel that comes every one thousand years. These human-angels come to as counter parts to human-demons that come every one thousand years as well. Our destiny is to fight for the salvation of the human race and to make sure balance is still in order."

"You're mother was the angel obviously, right?" asked Joe.

"You're correct."

"Then how'd she die?" Andy was curious.

"She had the angelic sprit and power. She was the reincarnation of an angel. Any more questions?"

"Why'd you hide it?" asked Terry.

"Same reason you did, I didn't want to worry you."

"I'm glad you told us."

"I'm glad I told all of you."


	10. Howard Meets Dash Again

An Angel's Story

Chapter 10

Howard Meets Dash Again

The plane landed in Osaka where the tournament is usually held. People all over the country came to compete and to watch while cheering on their favorite fighter to victory. As they walked down the hall of the airport passing other gates, they passed by the gate that just came in from Korea, along with team that represents that country, Team Korea. "Hey Terry!" called a voice.

Terry stopped to find out where the voice came from, when he noticed it was Kim that called him. The team stopped for a quick conversation. "Hey Kim, how's it going?"

"Not much. But I hope to see you in the finals." Rock caught his eye. "Terry, who's this?"

Rock smiled. "My name's Rock Howard." He shook hands with the Team Korea captain. "It's cool to meet you. Terry has told me a lot about you. Hope we can have a match."

"Same here."

"Hey! Come on!" called Dong Hwan, Kim's son.

"Sorry, got to go."

"We won't keep you." Said Terry, and with that Kim left.

As they continued to towards their destination, Rock wanted to know if the competition was all, like that. "Are they all as friendly as Kim?" asked Rock.

"Nope. I can tell you right away." Responded Joe. "In fact, Kim is one of the few people who actually wants a decent fight."

"And the fans?"

"Usually watch it for the blood, sweat, and tears the competitors put out. That, and they like the fact that two people are seriously beating the living crap out of each other." Responded Andy.

"Also, sometimes the fans scream and cheer their heart out. The competitors hear this so they refuse to give up." Closed Terry.

"I can't wait." Responded Rock excitedly.

They got out side and called for a taxi. When the team got their destination, which was a hotel, they got two rooms. One room Terry and Rock shared and the other Andy and Joe shared. When Terry and Rock got to their room, Rock looked around. He liked the decent size and it smelt like nobody had used it before. "Do they always treat the competitors with such luxury?" asked Rock.

"They have to. You don't want us to feel uncomfortable, then not get enough sleep, and then we lose the fight. The sponsors want the fighters at top condition so they give us a nice hotel room complete with the works." Explained Terry. "Look out the window."

Rock did what Terry had said and he couldn't believe his eyes. "You weren't kidding. This is awesome! It's such a nice view." Rock found himself looking at the city. The buildings carefully decorated the city in rows giving it life. The cars gave the streets color and showed the every day life of the people.

"I'm glad you like it."

The team split to their-own separate ways. Terry left to go check the match draws, Joe left to go party, Andy trained inside his hotel room, and Rock stayed in his room just so he could take a shower. After he was done he got dressed and headed to Andy's room. Rock knocked on the door. "Hey Andy." Called Rock.

Andy opened the door. "What's up?"

"Since Joe and Terry are out I was kind of hoping we could train a bit more before the competition tomorrow."

"Why not?" Andy smiled.

Rock and Andy headed to a near by training facility that was specifically designed for fighters to train up and to keep up their skills. Andy and Rock were no different. They got into their training gear and began they're training.

Rock started things off by charging at Andy almost at full speed. Andy stepped aside and grabbed Rock's arm and twisted it behind him, with Andy's other arm around Rock's neck. Rock countered by grabbing a hold of Andy's arm around his neck and flipping him on his back, but Andy still held on and dragged Rock along with him. Rock and Andy looked at each other and started laughing.

"You clowns." Said Terry standing over them. Rock and Andy looked each other once more and then looked at Terry like they had an idea. Andy and Rock grabbed each of Terry's arms and dragged him on the ground as well. "What was that for?"

"Because it's not fair that you're up there standing looking down at us." Said Rock.

"So who are we fighting in the first round?" asked Andy.

"It was all at random, so we ended up fighting the Heroes Team." Responded Terry.

The three of them got up from off the floor. "Heroes Team you said?" asked Rock.

"Yeah. What's wrong?"

"I met K' Dash along time ago. I met him in a street race. I had beaten him, then I met Iori, who was possessed by the same demon that had me. He's the one who told me about my angelic powers." Rock sighed. "I killed…I killed Iori Yagami."

"That's impossible. I saw him after the match up draws. He said that you were just a waste of time Rock. I was going to fight him, but it wasn't worth it." said Terry. "I guess that's the past now. Let's get back to the hotel. Competition starts tomorrow."

On they're way back to the hotel Rock got a chance to bump into K' once more. "Howard." Said K'.

"Dash."

"You got lucky at the street race but this time it's different. No holding back."

"Agreed, and let the best man win." Rock stuck his right hand out. K' looked at it blankly for a second then shook it with his left hand with honor, because he knew that Rock had the power to push him to his limits and that he could do the same for Rock.

"Push me to my limits. Give me a fight that I will never forget, and I will do the same."

"You got it." smiled Rock. K' smirked back.

Back at the hotel Rock, Joe, and Andy had fallen asleep leaving Terry awake. He had a chance to have a quick talk with Maxima and the fight between Rock and K'. "I get what you're trying to say." Said Maxima.

"Rock Howard one-on-one with K' Dash, three strikers each, and them having one of the greatest fights they'll ever have in they're entire life time. I'm glad you saw things my way." Said Terry.

"Same here." Terry and Maxima shook hands.

Terry got back to his room and found Rock fast asleep. He smiled and stroked Rock's forehead. "It's hard to believe how much we've been through lately, Andy included. You guys are the only family I have left and I'll do any thing to protect you, either though you guys don't need me looking after you all the time, but I do my job as an older brother and a father. Just thought I'd let you know."

Terry climbed into the other bed that was in the room. "Good night, Terry." Said Rock silently.

"Night, Rock."


End file.
